


Leviathan (ART)

by cian2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art posting, DCBB 2016, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2016, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian2/pseuds/cian2
Summary: DCBB 2016/ART. Dean and Castiel buy a house by the sea. Dean is preoccupied with fixing up the old house, befriending Jody, the owner of the local hardware store, while Castiel is drawn to the sea. The town is cold, the waters dark surrounding it, and with them come the whispers of Leviathan.Something must break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the art posting for [Leviathan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8213179) by [sandares](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sandares/)  
> [our masterpost on tumblr](http://thesandares.tumblr.com/post/151357224022/leviathan-sandares-cian-human-au) [all the promos](http://thesandares.tumblr.com/tagged/leviathanpromo)


End file.
